


It's Genetic

by ami_ven



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Community: 100_tales, F/M, Future Fic, Kid Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-03
Updated: 2014-01-03
Packaged: 2018-01-07 06:30:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 408
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1116610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ami_ven/pseuds/ami_ven
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The object glowed blue when he touched it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's Genetic

**Author's Note:**

> written for LJ community "100_tales" prompt #014 "blue"
> 
> (Part of my future!verse. For a chronological list, check out the [LJ master post](http://ami-ven.livejournal.com/212977.html))

The object glowed blue when he touched it.

Eight-year-old Jake O'Neill carefully brushed dirt away from his discovery. He wished he had a camera so he could properly document its location—Uncle Daniel said that meant taking pictures of where you found something— but he didn't have a camera.

Still, Aunt Vala said one must always be prepared to liberate treasure. And Jake was pretty sure he'd found treasure.

The object's glow faded as Jake removed his hand, and brightened again each time his knuckles brushed against it. Carefully, he uncovered the whole thing and pulled it free.

It continued to glow steadily as he turned it over in his hand, examining it closely. On one side, where the dirt had fallen away, it was smooth and rounded, sort of like an Asgard control crystal. The other side was still dirty, but when Jake poked it, a plug of dirt fell out, leaving a flat surface with an arched band over it, sort of like that Goa'uld healing device Mom wasn't supposed to have brought home.

But it had glowed when he touched it— and only when he touched it.

Maybe it was Ancient.

"What'cha doing?" asked a voice right behind him.

Jake jumped, dropping the object back into its hole, but it was only his little sister, who listened to way too many of Dad's off-world adventure stories and enjoyed ambushing him whenever possible.

"A.J.!" he cried, indignantly.

She grinned. "What did you find?"

"I don't know," Jake admitted, picking up the object and causing it to light again.

A.J.'s brown eyes widened. "Can I hold it?" she asked, holding out both hands.

The object darkened as he released it, but flared brilliantly back to life when it landed in his sister's cupped hands.

"Sweet," said A.J.

Jake took it back, and the glow dimmed faintly.

"Ha," said A.J.

"Showoff," her brother muttered. "We'd better let Mom see this, though."

Their parents were on the dock, fishing poles in hand, lawn chairs pushed close together so Sam could lean her head on Jack's shoulder.

"Mom!" yelled A.J. "Look what Jake found!"

Jack frowned. "Jacob Daniel O'Neill, what have I told you—"

"It's only a flashlight, Jack," said Sam. "We had them on Atlantis."

She picked up the object and it went dark, then passed it to Jack and it lit up again.

"Sweet," said Jack and A.J. together.

THE END


End file.
